The Departments of Population and Family Health Sciences, Sociology, and Economics join in requesting support for multidisciplinary training in population research at the Johns Hopkins University. This proposal asks support for six predoctoral trainees. Johns Hopkins University has a long history of research and training in population, located primarily in the School of Hygiene and Public Health [SHPH]. The School's multidisciplinary, multinational environment is a major strength of the proposed program. Trainees will be drawn from all three departments, making for a large and well-qualified pool of traineeship candidates. They will complete degree requirements in their home department. Core course requirements in demography and population will be completed at the SHPH. Common physical space to be provided at SHPH, along with a variety of training-related activities and research opportunities, will contribute to integration of the program across the three departments. Seventeen Hopkins faculty members from a range of disciplinary backgrounds and with a common commitment to population research constitute the training faculty for this program. The depth of faculty research in the two broad areas of population and health, and poverty and welfare, as reflected in collaborative research among the faculty and between faculty and students, are a second strength of this program, offering opportunities for students to participate in, and to initiate, research both in the U.S. and in developing countries. The program that the applicant describes attracts outstanding students, provides excellent training, and produces highly successful graduates. However, while the applicant is able to fund international students in population research, she has little support for students from the United States. The purpose of this proposal is to remedy that deficiency.